Railspike's Past Love
by HotShot14
Summary: What I think it would be like if Railspike ever had a love life. Please Review!
1. How It All Began

Prologue  
  
The Newcomers  
  
Many years ago, on the planet Cybertron, a small human ship carrying what the Earth government had deemed outcast, landed on Cybertron. The crew consisted of a woman and a man, both scientist, and their young children. Two girls and two boys, all too young to understand anything, except that they were no longer on Earth. The Autobots welcome these humans when they found out that they had been outcast because they had spoken against their government. Little did the children know that they would later in their life become Autobots. 


	2. New Friends

Hiya! This is my first Transformers fic; so don't go hard on me if this is stupid! I am guessing on what the Autobots were and what their names were before they arrived on earth to kick some bad guy ass! So I decided to let them keep their names! So hope you enjoy and send Reviews!  
  
  
  
Ch.1  
  
New Friends  
  
Diane Vo looked around in boredom. Diane was a charming girl of about thirteen with long black hair, bright blue eyes that shined like sapphires, slightly pale skin thanks to the lack of a lot of sun on Cybertron, and a soft gravely voice. She sighed as she thought about what to do. Then it hit her, she could go into the lab to finish that weapon she promised for her best friend, Railspike. He was just about her age in human years and they both had very similar personalities. She ran off at top speed to the lab, but since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she crashed into something very hard. "You should really watch where you are going," a voice said above her. She rubbed her head and looked up to see who was talking to her. Looking down at her (all the bots on the planet were taller then any of her family) was RapidRun, Railspike's second to youngest brother. Rapid Run who didn't have a mouth, but she swore that if he did he would be smirking right about now. "Please Rapid Run, don't give me any of your sarcasm right now," she grumbled at him. Rapid Run just shrugged and tromped off. Diane looked after him before she remembered what she had come done to do. She dashed off as fast as her legs could carry her and soon she was at the lab. She walked in and looked around for the prototype that she had built of her new weapon. "Oh man, where did I put that thing, it can't be too hard to find since it's so big," Diane thought to herself. Finally, about three minutes of searching, she found the prototype. It was a portable ion cannon that had the power to disable any electronically device that it struck. It also could bounce to another target that was within three feet of the target. She had built it for Railspike and his brothers because they were the only ones strong enough to carry the heavy weapon. She found that she couldn't make the weapon any smaller without it overloading after one shot. She knew that Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus could also carry it, but she wanted Railspike to be the first one to test it. " I just need to add a few finishing touches," she said to herself. She added a targeting chip that would allow the ion beam to track its target to a degree and put into the machine that would duplicate the weapon. Each ion cannon was a different color according to the Autobots color. She smiled and dashed off to find her best friend.  
  
Railspike sighed and wondered where Diane had disappeared off. She was usually at her home, but when he arrived he found that she wasn't there. " I swear that girl has one independent heart, but that's why I like her," Railspike thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt someone punch him in head. He fell flat on his face and turned to see Midnight Express, his youngest brother. "Come on you slowpoke, Diane wants to show us something," Midnight yelled. Railspike got slowly up on his feet and turned to go to the lab. When he had gotten there, he discovered that Prime, Magnus, and Rapid Run were there as well. Before he could ask what was going on Diane dashed in. "Hi guys, sorry about bothering you, but I wanted to show my latest invention," Diane squeaked brightly. Prime looked down at her with gentle eyes, Magnus was scowling because he had been in the middle of trashing practice drones, and Rapid Run looked impatient. Diane dashed away again, but before the Autobots had a chance to give each other confused looks, she staggered back in dragging a large hover sled that was holding rather magnificent weapons. "These are the ion cannons that I have been working on for about a month now," she puffed. Magnus was the first to picked up the one build for him and it suddenly sprang up and attached itself to his arm. Diane gave an embarrassed look as she said," I would have made one for everyone, but the cannons couldn't take the strain when they were smaller then this." Rapid Run shouted," These babies can really help us in our fight against Megatron!" "Well I haven't had the chance to test them yet, so why don't you try them out," Diane suggested. "I think that I'll do that," Magnus said in a rather nasty tone. Prime gave Magnus a look that said you better say thank you or else. In the training room, they found that the ion cannons worked great and they all thanked Diane. "Aw, it was nothing, just something I do in my spare time. The Autobots lefted and Diane decided to try to find her other fellow humans.  
  
Diane dashed off to the place that her sister and brothers called their secret hideout. They of course were all the same age, with Diane being the oldest and James being the youngest. There she found everybody. Her younger sister, Jen looked up with her bright honey colored eyes with a glint of mischief in them that told Diane that she had done something. Her two brothers, David and James were huddle around a computer console as usual. They both had bright green eyes and were both computer geeks, all though they didn't look like it. They all had black her and slightly pale skin. "All right Jen, what ya do," Diane sighed toward her sis. Jen grinned and answered," Magnus was acting like a jerk again so I thought it would be funny to snatch one of his guns!" Diane jumped and said in shock," What! You know what happens when Magnus gets really mad!" Jen shrugged and said in a rather innocent voice," Well, it should teach him to act a little more like his brother." Diane scowled and said in return," Nobody can be exactly like Prime, he is one of a kind." Jen ignored her as she returned to the data pad that she was reading. Diane looked at her two younger brothers and asked," Hey, what are you guys doing?" David looked up and replied," We are designing some robots forms for us if we ever get to become them." Both Jen and Diane jumped up and shouted," Hey! Make some for us!" After about an hour of arguing, they had four designs of various forms for them. Jen looked at her watch and shrieked," Oh no, were way past our dinner time!" They leaped up faster then any robot could and ran all the way back home.  
  
"Sorry mum, we got so tied up having fun that we forgot to go home," James was saying to their very stern mother. She looked down at them with a very angry look on her face and so was their dad. "You all are grounded, no visiting the hideout for a week," their mom said in an upset voice. "Awwwww man," Diane, Jen, David, and James groaned. The day was not looking very good for the quad. 


	3. A New Friend

This is a super short chapter cause this is going to be a short story with lots of sequels! Hope you like it!  
  
1 Ch.2  
  
A New Friend  
  
"A sir, we have a small shuttle coming from earth and heading this way," a small Cybertronian said to his superior. "Pick it up and we will see if it is another outcast from earth," the commander said in a gruff voice. The Autobots were the first to approach the shuttle and it opened to reveal a tall young human girl, with long blond hair and bright purple eyes. "Why were you outcast from planet earth," the Cybertron council asked. The girl replied in a sad voice," I was blamed for a crime that I didn't commit." Diane pushed her way up to the front with her family with a bright cheery smile on her face. The girl looked surprise to see other humans on the planet and Diane asked in a cheerful voice that still had a gravely tone to it," What's your name?" The girl replied in her sad voice," My name is Sarah Wood." Diane smiled and said," Well, welcome to Cybertron, home to the, well you can see." Sarah looked around in wonderment at her new home. Jen jumped up to Sarah with a cheeky smile and said" Come with me, I'll show you around!" While Jen led Sarah off to who knows where, Diane turned to Optimus with a serious look on her face. "Optimus, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Diane asked. "Of course," Optimus replied with a curious look in his eyes. "Oh, and Railspike, I would like for you to come to," Diane said to her best friend. The two bots gave each other questioning looks before they followed Diane back to her house. They noticed that she had a data disk in her hand and they soon found out what was in it. Diane took out a portable computer and inserted the disk to reveal four different robots. "These are the designs for four prototype robot bodies that we built," Diane explained," we will probably build another one, but I would like to ask you for a favor, if anything were to happen to us that are bodies are unable to sustain us, I would like you guys to download my sister's, brothers', and my selves brain into these prototypes." "What!" both Optimus and Railspike shouted. Diane gave them a rather nasty look and said," I'm serious, we have always wondered what it is like to be a robot, but we know that we may not have a chance to do that unless we are desperate." Optimus had a thoughtful look on his face while Railspike still had a look of shock. "Remember, I said only if we are close to dying," Diane reminded them in a bossy voice. Both bots knew they could do nothing to change her mind and they both agreed. Meanwhile, at the hideout, Jen, David, and James were explaining the plan to Sarah who thought it was a good idea. All the human children could only think of when their long life wish would come true. 


	4. Five New Bots and Good-bye

Ch.3  
  
Five New Bots  
  
And Good-Bye  
  
"Alert! Alert! Predacons are raiding a nearby city!" a loud voice screeched out. Autobots were dashing everywhere to respond to the alarm. Diane, her sister, brothers, and their new friend were caught right in the middle of it. They jumped everywhere to avoid being flattened by the stampeding feet. Jen yelled out in alarm," We better get out of the way or we'll end up being flatter then a pancake!" The five of them dashed back to the lab and watched the battle over one of the lab's view screens. They could see Megatron and his ugly goons attacking one of the cities on one of their energon raids. Diane could see Railspike and the other Autobots struggling to stop Megatron, but he proved to be a powerful opponent. Megatron then noticed that some of the Autobots were equipped with ion cannons, but before any of them could use them, he ripped them right off the Autobots' arms. "Oh no! We got to go out there and help them!" James shouted to everyone. Their parents, however, said" Stay here where it is safe and we will take care of the problem." Before any of them could protest, their parents dashed out of the lab doors. Jen huffed in anger and Diane furiously said," I don't care what our parents think, we should go out there." Everyone agreed and they managed to pick up one of the last ion cannons that were left, with some difficulty, and dragged it all the way to the battle. They arrived just in time to see a horrifying scene unfold before their eyes. They saw their parents standing in front of Megatron and he sneered," Pathetic humans! Why do you think that you can stop me! Dragon Mode!" Megatron transformed into his fearsome dragon mode and shouted" Twin Dragon Breath!" The teens saw their parents vaporized before their eyes, but the flame smashed into them as well. They were hurled backwards with a violent force that broke every bone and tore every muscle in their bodies, but yet they were still alive! "NO!" the Autobots cried to see their friends hurt. Diane ignored the tremendous pain that ran through every nerve in her body and so did the others. "WHAT!" Megatron yelled before the teens were able to lift the ion cannon and fired a full blast shot. The ion beam smashed into Megatron and the Predacons were forced to retreat. "Ha, we win," Diane, said before she and her companions went into a coma.  
  
Railspike could only look in horror as he saw his friend nearly ripped to pieces. Now he was in the hospital wing as medics scurried around the five humans, trying to save their lives." We'll they be okay?" Rapid Run asked in a worried voice. A medic looked up at him with a empty expression and replied," Their bodies are too damaged to allow them to live." Suddenly Prime spoke up," I have a solution to how to let them live." All the Autobots, medics, Rapid Run, and Midnight Express looked at him. "Diane told me last week if anything happen to the that made them close to death, they had a way to live even longer." Railspike remembered and he ran all the way to the kids' hideout to discover a large storehouse structure right next to it. His brothers had caught up with him just as he had opened the door. "Alright, what's this all a…" Rapid Run asked before pausing in awe. Standing in front of them were five robot prototypes about their height. Each robot was different in color, but similar in design. They all had retractable war mask, long arms and legs that looked very strong, and were equipped with the newest weapons on Cybertron. The war mask were V-shaped visors and face mask that covered up their entire face. They were also thin and streamline, an indication that the kids wanted to have these robots fast and strong. One was the same white and blue as Railspike, another the same yellow and white as Rapid Run, and another one the same blue and purple coloring as Midnight Express, one had blue and green coloring, and the last one had red and black coloring. The three bot brothers managed to drag the prototypes to the hospital and all the robots there also stared in awe at the five massive prototypes. "I don't believe it, these kids are geniuses," Magnus said in his awe. Prime looked at everyone and said," The kids wanted to have their minds formatted into sparks and put into these bodies." One medic said," Well, I think we can do that." The medic quickly places small pads on the kids' heads that would scan their brains that copy everything in them. It took five minutes of scanning before the brains contents were fully copied. Then the copies were put into a machine and after a few anxious minutes, five brand new sparks emerged from the machine. The medics gently placed the sparks into the chest cavities that the kids had carefully placed and the cavities immediately closed tightly. The prototypes' eyes lit up and they suddenly sat up. The bots also noticed that the robots optics were the same color as their eye colors when they were still human. The blue and white one looked around and said in a familiar gravely voice," So did we kick Megatron's ugly butt?" Every single robots in the room erupted into cheers to see that the process was a success. The other four robots looked up as well and looked down at their new bodies. "Wow! This is totally awesome!" the bot that was James shouted. Jen also commented," This yellow and white coloring is totally cool!" "So, are you going to get new names yet?" Optimus asked. Diane shook her unmasked head that had bright blue optics. "Since we have been newly made, we find names later," she said. "So, what fancy stuff do your new bodies have," Magnus asked in a rather smirking tone. Jen glared at him and replied," The retractable war masks have heat sensors, far range sight, the ability to see through all disguises including cloaking, x-ray vision, and are cool looking bolt head." Magnus looked really angry, but Optimus stopped him. Diane then continued," the bodies themselves are made from a metal alloy that we made ourselves that is incredibly strong, able to resisted everything but the heaviest weapon fire, light weight to allow faster movement, and three retractable spikes on our backs that can sense the presence of another robot, friendly or hostile." James also piped up," We are also equipped with weapons that we made ourselves and the newest weapons on Cybertron such as these totally awesome laser swords." He smiled as he pulled out a blazing yellow sword. Sarah smiled and said," We also took the privilege of making our coloring depending on out favorite friends." *The other four robots sweat drop* "You weren't suppose to tell them that,' David said into the private comm that the five robots connected to each other. "Oh come on, we had to tell them that we like them a little more then friends," Sarah said in a cheerful voice. *The others face fault* "Don't tell me you said that out loud," Diane said in a gravely and deadly voice. Railspike only looked at her in shocked, and then fell to the ground in hysterical laughter with cleansing fluid running out of his eyes. Diane could only scowl and so did the other three. "Railspike, I think I need to talk to you in private," Diane said and then grabbed Railspike with her powerful hands and dragged him out of the room. When they are gone to who knows where, Optimus turned to Jen who he knew instinctively was the second in command and asked," Do you know at least what your group name will be?" Jen smiled and replied," Of course, out group name will be Team Ultron." The others smiled and they all said," we also are ready to report for duty."  
  
Diane was huffing in anger and Railspike was still mentally laughing at her, Diane could tell because one of the three sensor spikes she had sensed him laughing. She dragged him all the way to a small area that she often went to when she wanted to be alone. She turned to him with an angry expression and Railspike immediately stopped laughing. Her expression soften, however, and she said to him," Well, know you know my feelings for you." "You mean that you loved me all this time and you never said anything," Railspike asked in a bewildered voice. Diane sighed and answered, " How could I? You were a robot and I was a human, it would have sounded weird and we would have been the laughing stock of Cybertron." Railspike then looked at the sad Diane and walked up close to her and put his arms around her. "Well, now that we are the same, I don't care what other people think," he said in a gentle voice. Diane turned to look into his bright yellow optics with her bright blue ones and she snuggled into his arms with a sense of security in her mind. They stood there for a very long time. After about a month, they went to the council to request a private bonding ceremony that no one could know about except Optimus Prime. The council agreed and the only evidence that showed they were bonded were two bracelets that were fashioned out of two sapphires that the council had found on Cybertron. The two were bonded in secret with only Diane's team and Prime knowing. Jen decided to let Rapid Run know that she had feelings for him as well and Sarah expressed hers to Midnight Express, but they both said they weren't ready for bonding yet. The two boys didn't laugh at them, only gave them the respect that they wanted.  
  
One day while Team Ultron and the three brothers were out, the council called to them. "We have watched your progress and are amazed that you have become top warriors on Cybertron," the High Priest was saying to them," and were would like to announced something important." Team Ultron could only stare at each other in confusion before the Priest announced," You will stay and guard the Temple of Primus while the other bots will travel to Earth to protect it." Team Ultron could only gaped at what the Priest had said and while most robots would have been honored, they were not. Diane knew that because of this decision she, her sister, and her friend would be separated from their lovers. "Ah, great one, we would like to have some time alone for a second." Diane asked in a voice that Prime could tell that she was trying very hard to not let her voice crack. She dashed outside before anyone, but Railspike, could see her tears. Railspike ran after her and he found her at the place that she had asked if they wanted to be bonded. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face and said in a sad voice," Well, I guess that this means good bye." "Yeah, I guess so," Railspike replied also trying his hardest to hide his tears. She looked at him and said, "Don't hide them." He burst into tears and she did also as she ran into his arms. They held each other closely together and did not separate. Then they gazed into each other's optics and Railspike bent down and kissed her deeply. Diane did not protest as they appreciated the last time they would be together for a long time.  
  
At the spaceport where the Autobots were getting ready to leave Cybertron for Earth was busy with Autobots bustling around. Diane and her team were there as well to bid good luck and farewell. She walked up slowly to Railspike and whispered into his ear," If I am ever able to leave Cybertron, I will try to find you." He bent down and hugged her and she could only shuddered with unshed tears. Jen was bidding Rapid Run good-bye as Sarah was bidding Midnight Express good-bye as well. As the ship took off, Railspike and his brothers could still see the Ultron Team still waving them farewell. Railspike had no idea if he would ever see his mate again.  
  
Well did yea like it? Tearjerker isn't it? Don't worry they will be together again in my next fic! Keep a eye out for it and in the meantime, review this fic! 


End file.
